I Demand a Re- Sort
by Delacour6
Summary: Part General because of a little sad mix- up with Hermione, but generally Humor. Anyway, it's fifth year, and Hogwarts has a new house. But the re- sorting may lead to a little trouble...


I Demand a Re- Sort!!!  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! BEWARE OF NEW HOUSE!!!  
Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it? Fine. All characters = J. K.'s. BUT YOU KNEW THAT SO WHY DOES IT EVEN MATTER?!?!?  
  
Dumbledore stood before the hall. Everyone was staring at the table that had been put in behind Hufflepuff. There was a sheet of black paper hanging over the wall behind it.   
"Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. This year we have a special surprise for you. We have a new house!"  
The hall was silent.  
"Yes, well. We will be having a resort to see if you are put into that house. Now, you are probably wondering what the quality for that house is. This house, Creamsicles, is the house of the people who hold a very noble quality, indeed. Healthy gums!!!"  
The hall was silent.  
"You are probably wondering what this house emblem looks like. Well, I'll tell you. The house colors are pink and white... And the emblem is Barbie!"  
Professor Snape, grimacing, uncovered the black paper. Beneath it was a flag with a pink background and white polka-dots. In the middle stood Barbie.  
"Are we ready to get sorted???" Dumbledore asked.  
Nobody seemed ready.  
"We'll begin with the first years."  
One by one, the first years were sorted. Not one of them was put in the new house.  
"Now the second years!" Dumbledore exclaimed.  
The second years were sorted. Dennis Creevey remained in Gryffindor. Now, one hyperactive blonde had been sorted into Creamsicle. No one else. The third years followed. Five girls were sorted into the house.  
"Fourth years!" Dumbledore cried out.  
They slowly watched the fourth years back into their original houses. (Except for 8 more girls who became Creamsicles). Harry heard Ron breathe a sigh of relief as Ginny was placed back in Gryffindor.  
"Fifth," Dumbledore said lazily.  
Cho was up almost immediately. Obviously, she was sorted strait into Creamsicle.  
Harry braced himself when Hermione put on the sorting hat. She was a girl, and anything could happen... "RAVENCLAW!" the hat screeched instantly.  
Harry couldn't move. It made sense, her being so smart, but... he felt dead. Behind him, Ron groaned.   
Soon, it was Harry's turn. "GRYFFINDOR!" it cried.  
He looked longingly at the Ravenclaw table, and saw Hermione staring at his table.  
When came Ron's turn, he would never tell Ron this, but he was afraid Ron might be sorted into the new girly house. But, he wasn't. Ron looked half relieved, half depressed as he walked over to sit next to Harry. (I'll just make a good portion short to say that all the other Gryffs and Slyths were sorted into their original houses, but some more Rav and Huff girls Harry didn't know became Creamsicles. 14 more, that is.)   
"Well, well," Dumbledore said. "We now have 28 Creamsicles, and one Gryffindor became a Ravenclaw." He looked at Hermione sympathetically. Of course, she belonged in Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaw was a house that nobody could protest to being in, but being taken away from her best friends...  
**************************************************************************  
That night, in the hallway, Hermione ran into Cho.   
"LikehiI'msureyou'lllovebeinginRavenclawit'sawonderfulhousetobeinandI'msogladI'macreamsicleit'sjustsocooldon'tyouthink!" Cho screeched happily.  
"That's nice. Bye," Hermione said, not attempting to be friendly.  
"Cha!" said Cho, storming off, "Iwasliketryingtobelikenice!"  
"Yeah. I'll bet," Hermione whispered, feeling her sadness turn to the beginnings of anger.  
**************************************************************************  
"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Harry heard Ron yelling and felt his shaking.  
He sat up and put on his glasses. "What, Ron?"   
"We have to act now, while everyone except some of the teachers are asleep."  
"Don't we all," Harry replied, not having a clue what his best friend was talking about. (A/N: I find that's common with best friends.)   
"Harry! Wake up!"  
"I am awake!"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You're always this stupid," Ron snarled at him.  
"What ARE you talking about?" Harry asked, knowing Ron was feeling just as impatient as he was.  
"Hermione, mastermind!" Ron whispered loudly.  
"Yeah, she's nice. Bye," Harry returned, just as savagely.  
"You doofus! She's in Ravenclaw, remember? Can you say RAV-EN-CLAW?"  
It went on like this for quite some time until Harry finally realized what Ron was trying to say.  
"So, what's the plan?" Harry asked.  
"Nothing special like the amazing Harry Potter deserves," Ron said rolling his eyes after he had closed them and tried to get his friend's stupidity away from him.  
"Okay, okay. I get it!"  
"C'mon, let's go."  
"I thought you didn't have a plan?"  
"I meant, we are going to talk to Dumbledore. Can you say DUM-"  
"Okay, enough!"  
**************************************************************************  
"I understand what you boys mean. I myself didn't even like the idea of a house devoted to a plastic horror movie."  
"Harry, what's a horror movie?"  
"Shut up and listen, Ron."  
"...And now you've lost your best friend over it."  
"Yes, sir. Exactly. But we know she's not a Ravenclaw. There must be a mistake. She's a Gryffindor. Like us," Harry said, trying to sound sweetly concerned.  
"Did you consider that there may have been a mistake the first time?" Dumbledore replied smartly.  
"Well, I guess it's possible..."  
"Think about it. She's smart."  
Both boys understood this completely.  
"She's pretty, which is a secondary Ravenclaw trait."  
Harry looked confused. Hermione? Sure that one time she used that sleek hair stuff. Ron looked like he understood completely. Dumbledore chuckled to himself, comparing the boys' faces.  
"But she's brave too," Harry replied, breaking the dreamy possibility of Hermione not belonging to Gryffindor.  
"I suggest that we have her try on the hat 4 times. Whichever house comes up the most will be the one.  
The boys agreed, knowing it was the only possible way to bring Hermione back to Gryffindor.  
**************************************************************************  
Hermione stepped into Dumbledore's office and nervously sat down.   
"Well, Miss Granger. Are you ready?" Dumbledore smiled.  
She nodded.  
"Well, I'm sure whichever the hat picks will be the best."  
None of the three were convinced. Dumbledore placed the hat on Hermione's head.  
"RAVENCLAW!" It screamed immediately.   
H, H, and R looked dismayed.  
"Calm down. That was only one time. Here we go again."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Okay..."  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
All three burst out laughing. "This hat has gone nuts!"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Um... okay. That works."  
"So, now what do we do," Dumbledore said it.  
**************************************************************************  
"Boys, will you please leave?" Dumbledore asked quietly.  
"Well, Professor. I just have to say, I think Hermione should get to pick her house."  
"Okay. Thank you for the opinion."  
H and R left.  
"Hermione, you should know that if you want to belong in Gryffindor, then you do."  
"Really?" she asked excitedly.  
"Really."  
"Thank you, Professor."  
Hermione left the room quickly.  
**************************************************************************  
"You know what, we Slytherins are gonna cream you Creamsicles!" Flint spat at Cho.  
"Ya, I'mlikesosure," Cho answered sarcastically.  
Creamsicles won. Uh huh uh huh uh huh!  
**************************************************************************  
That night, Gryffindor had a party to welcome back Hermione. Strait afterward, she finished Harry and Ron's extra homework for not doing their homework.  
"Harry, watcha lookin' at?" Ron asked Harry.  
"Huh?" Harry asked, staring at the Creamsicles captain, Chang.  
"We're gonna lose the upcoming match against them for sure," Hermione commented.  
"I agree," Ron said gloomily. "Imagine getting beaten by junior Britney Spearses and Barbies. We'll never live it down!"   
**************************************************************************  
They didn't. But it didn't really matter, since Creamsicles beat Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, too.  
**************************************************************************  
  
DA VERY, VERY, VERY, EXTREMELY, DEFINETLY, TOTALLY, END, DUDE!  
Oh, yeah. And Cho told me to tell you: Hastalikeyouweirdononcreamsiclesyoushouldsoappreciateourhousesincei'mlikesoinit,dude!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
